The abnormals at Hogwartz
by Tinnis
Summary: Trunks life takes a sudden turn when they move to England and he finds letters to him and Goten that talks about a school of magic. But when you have the blood of a Saiyan nothing can ever be normal, not even in a school as abnormal as Hogwarts. At Hogwarts they also have meet the kids from the boy who lived and are dragged into the chaos that follows the Potters. T for safty


A/N: There are a few things I might have to go over before the story start. 1. If you haven't read anything from me yet, which you probably haven't as I have only written one story before, I'm happy to see you here. But if you have I am just going to say that I am currently taking a paus with the rules of survival since I have had a huge writers block that doesn't want to let me go at all. I am planning on returning to the story, just not at the moment.

Another important thing is in which time the story is placed. In the Harry Potter universe it's the nineteen years after, when Harry's children are going to Hogwartz, and in the Dragon Ball universe it's after the Majin Buu arc but before the evil Majin Buu is reborn as Ubuu. Trunks is currently twelve years old and Goten is eleven.

This story is a story though that my mind created quite a while back and that I just had to write down. I really want to hear you guys opinion on this story as that will influence this story a lot, since, well it just will I guess;) So please R&R and on to the story.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Dragon ball Z or Harry Potter, as a am neither from England or Japan. I do own my own plot idea though^^**

* * *

"Trunks, Trunks", Bulma called after him softly. Usually his mother would yell at him when she wanted anything, but since that damn baby had been born she hadn't done that even once. Something about not wanting to wake the baby up when she was finally sleeping.

"Yeah mom", Trunks answered trying to keep his voice down. There was hell to pay otherwise. "I'm in the kitchen." Which should have been the first place for her to look, especially when it was snack time.

"Trunks I need to talk to you", Bulma said, when she entered the kitchen. "It's important."

"Sure mom", he answered, his mouth full of food. "What is it?"

"I know that you're eating darling, but could you listen for a second", she said. It would be hard, but he'd try so he nodded. "Well, we are probably going to move Trunks, to England. I really want to get you and your new born sister away from all those reportersand fame and it could give you a chance to go to a normal school and be with kids your age."

"Can Goten come", he asked immediately. He wouldn't even try to argue with her about the moving thing, nor would he tell her that he had absolutely no interest in going to a normal school, as it would be pointless.

"You have to understand that I can't decide that", she answered, trying to dodge his question. He just continued to stare at her, showing her that at this he would not back down. "I will ask his parents and if they think it's all right he can." Trunks didn't even pause to smile.

"Will dad come", he asked the second most important question.

"Yes he will", Bulma answered. Trunks could see the fire burning in her eyes and the expression of determination dominating her face. If she ever looked at you like that it made you want to run the hell away as it would otherwise end up with you doing something you definitely didn't want to. It was also the expression she always wore before she managed to talk dad into doing something he definitly didn't want to do.

"Okay", Trunks said, quickly backing away. "I'll go and ask Goten" and then he took to the air.

"You come down here young man", his mother screamed after him. He could se a tick beginning to form at her temple. He refused to be home to se his mother and father crash though. He had seen it when he was younger and it had severely damaged him for life.

"Bulma", Vegata's scream echoed through out the house and Trunks realized that he had left in the last second possible. Then as if to add to the brewing chaos his sister began to cry at the loudest volume possible.

* * *

When he came close to Goten's place he could see Goten up in the air. The two of them had meet so much when they were young that it hadn't taken them long to begin to sense each other.

"Hi Trunks", Goten said, shaking in excitement. "I can't believe how long it has been. This summer has been mad."

"Yo", Trunks just answered. He kept a more cool and small smile on his face. "Yeah you left when I came back. How was training?"

"Good", Goten answered, bubbling with excitement as always. "It was sorta fun to train with dad, and Gohan joined us for a week to! Dad also promised to show us Kao-sama's place sometimes. Mom wasn't too happy with the idea though so will se..." Goten pouted a bit and then he laughed. "But how have your summer been Trunks."

"Intense", Trunks answered and that was truly the only way the could describe it. Training with his dad in space was always intense, in every kind of way possible. Meeting his mother after being in space a month was also intense, as in she had missed him so much that she couldn't stop fussing over hi,. His mother had also forced him to take summer lessons, even though he knew it all, for all the stuff he missed last year. Being a prankster and having reporters follow you was not a good combination. As if not those two things were enough his sister had been born and his mother had gone through hormone shifts. Trunks suspected that was one of the reasons his father had taken him to space in the first place.

"But let's go down and talk", he continued and Goten immediately understood what he meant. As one they flew down to the ground and then they suppressed all the ki that they radiated, so neither of their fathers would be able to sense them. Then they began to walk.

After an hour of calm walking the trail took an abrupt stop and they could see the beautiful valley down below. Running through the valley was a small river and they could see many animals drinking from the water and moving around. The two of them sat down, still suppressing their ki's and smiled.

"I can't believe how long it takes to walk when you move like a normal human", Goten said, whining. "How can people live like that at all?"

"It's not like they have a choice Goten", Trunks said, reminding his best friends of the most obvious. "It's not like they even know they are missing out on something, plus they use cars to get everywhere anyway." But secretly he agreed with Goten. How could people live like that?

"But still", Goten said. "Anyway I missed this place."

"Yeah, me to", Trunk's answered. "I especially missed this place when I was out training with dad. A place where I could be without dad sensing me and with him not being allowed to look for me." When he and Goten had begun to understand what happened around them they had soon realized that their fathers always new where they were, no matter what. That was quite a depressing thing really and when they had finally learned to hid their ki they had found this place, while walking like normal humans. This place was perfect. It was beautiful, they sat hidden by trees and it was peaceful. What made it even better was that their mother's had forbidden their fathers to try to find this hidden place of theirs.

"So", Goten said. "Is something up?" Even though Goten was a bit slow, after his father, he had know Trunks for so long that he could pick up on Trunks feelings.

"Yeah", Trunks answered slowly. "Mom want's us to move to England. She says that it will be good for me to get away from the reporters and she want's to make me go to a normal school." It came out all in breath.

"Wow", Goten said trying to take it all in. "It sounds sorta exciting." And it did, but it also sounded depressing. Especially when you thought of the fact that they would live so far away from each other. "I guess we will just have to travel further to meet each other."

"No way", Trunks answered. "I told mum I'm not coming if you can't come along."

"You serious?" Goten couldn't believe what Trunks was saying. When Trunks nodded Goten just scream in excitement. "Yes! I wanna. I wanna!" He began to jump up and down in excitement and he began to have a real bit of problem with containing his ki. Goten was still weak to excitement.

"Do you think your parents will let you though", Trunks asked, concern in his voice. He really didn't want to do it without Goten.

"Mother won't like it." A troubled expression came over Goten's face. "I'm sure dad won't have anything against it. He'll probably even like it as it will make me see the world and stuff like that. Maybe he can convince mom." Goten just looked as if he had gotten the idea of the century.

"Then let's find Goku", Trunks answered, also thinking that it was a good idea. It was probably their biggest chance of convincing Chichi. If he could also convince his mother that he absolutely wouldn't go if Goten couldn't tag along, the chance might even get bigger.

The two of them nodded to each other and then they lifted from the ground not caring if this would expose their secret spot. Trunks would not be here much longer no matter what he said and if they were lucky neither would Goten.

Trunks could sense that Goku was a bit away from their house, which made it perfect. If they were going to tell Goku first and hope that he would help them convince Chichi it would be pretty pointless if she was close by.

"Dad", Goten screamed, as Goku came into view. Goku was by the river, probably fishing. It didn't matter how much money they blackmailed Mr. Satan into giving them, you would always find Goten doing physical work. He loved it even more if it had to do with getting in contact with nature. Trunks had heard his mother say that it was probably because Goku had grown up in the countryside himself.

"Goten", Goku screamed back. He was smiling his always so goofy smile, that Trunks' father seemed to hate and his mother seemed to findit soothing. The two of them landed softly on the ground as the two of them had long since learned to not smash up the ground totally when they landed.

"Dad, I wanna ask you about something", Goten said in a softer voice, making his natural puppy face. "Trunks' family is probably moving and I really wanna go with them. Can I? Can I? It would be good for me! It would give me a chance to see the world, really it would. Please?" Goten didn't give his father a chance to answer.

"Sure", Goku said as soon as he could get a word in, which in it's turn made Goten shut up. "I will have to talk to your mother first though, but I think it sounds good. So let's go. I was finished anyway." Then Goku picked up the two huge fishes he had caught, both of them were more than 2 meters long, and he flied of in the air. He left Trunks and Goten with no choice but to follow.

It didn't take them long to come to come to Goten's house, which was like a second home to Trunks. Things usually went even faster when you traveled with Goku.

"Chichi", Goku called, as he opened the door. His voice began to echo through out the house as he still hadn't mastered the art of speaking quietly.

"Yes Goku", her voice answered as she came to meet them. "I see that you have caught two big fishes. Give them too me and I will cook them. Trunks are you eating here too?" Trunks quickly nodded, the thought of Chichi's food had him drooling. Their attention completely left the fact that Trunks were probably moving and instead it focused on Chichi's food. Food worked like magic when catching Saiyan's attention.

When they food was finally finished, the three people with Saiyan blood in their veins threw themselves over it. It was delicious. Nothing could divide their attention from eating now. Nothing.

"Mom", Goten said as all the food was finished. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes darling", she answered, telling him to continue.

"Trunks family are moving to England", he said in on breath. "And I really wanna go with them. Bulma was okay with me coming as long as you were okay with it. Please mom! It would be a good experience."

"Goten", his mother said, a skeptical expression on her face. Trunks softly poked Goku in the side hoping to give Chichi the finishing blow. It all hanged on if Goku understood what needed to be done.

"Let him Chichi", Goku said, making Trunks take a sigh of relief. Apparently he did get the hint. "It'd be good for Goten."

"But Goku", Chichi said, her voice going up a pitch higher. Then Goku and Chichi's eyes meet and Chichi seemed to find something calming in his gaze. "You can go after I have talked to Bulma about this Goten." The boys began jumping up and down in excitement. "But I want you to come and visit me and Goku every weekend. If it's to long for you to fly you can always use Kinto'un you know. And I want letters at least three times every week."

"Please Mom", Goten said. "Gohan was out in space in more than a month when he was younger than me without writing even once." Goten couldn't help himself from whining.

"Chichi", Goku intervened once more. "Goten I think your mother is right with you having to visit us every weekend, but I think it's enough with you writing to us once every week."

"But we would prefer if you wrote more often", Chichi added.

Trunks couldn't help but find the Son family's discussion funny. It was like Chichi and Goku fought about how to do about their son's life, with Goten definitely liking the way Goku thought more than Chichi's way of thinking. It almost seemed as if this was the normal way in the Son family, which it was when it was about things like freedom for the children. Chichi was exteremly protective.

* * *

"Mom", Trunks called softly, not wanting to wake that monster of a baby up. The one time he had done it he had learned to never do it again. The baby had woken up and began screaming all over the house, killing his ears. His mother had blown up on him, trying to strangle him and his father had been furious because he made the yelling start again and had come for him to finish him of after his mother.

"Mom", he continued to call as he looked through the house. He began looking at the places she usually was, the lab, his sisters room, her bedroom and everywhere he could think of really. "Damn", he cursed out loud. Right now he really hated that device of hers that would suppress her ki entirely, making anyone unable to sense her. She had created it sometime when dad had enraged her because of the fact that he could sense her wherever she was.

Then, in pure desperation, he want down in his dad's part of the house, where the gravity room was. Immediately when he came down, his entire body called out to him that something was wrong. Then he began to hear the faint sounds of his parents voices and his hair began to stand up. Something was very wrong.

When he turned around a corner he found that the door to his fathers gravity room was open and he could hear voices coming from it. He began suppressing his ki and then he snuck as close to the door as he could as he really wanted to hear what they were saying.

"This is happing Vegeta", Bulma screamed. Her voice was filled with fury, and even though he knew that it was not directed at her he still shivered.

"It is not, woman", Vegeta answered, harshly. "I do not see the point of it and I do not want to see the point of it. I will stay here."

"You will not", Bulma seemed even more determined then his father. "You will come with us to England. You will do it, if for nothing else than because it's good for your children and you do not have to be worried as I will build you a gravity room in England to." Trunks took a quick step back, deciding that he had heard enough.

"I heard you boy", Vegeta roared. Maybe he had been a bit to quick.

"Sorry dad", he said as he entered the gravity room. "I was just looking for you mom." He didn't dare say anything more. With a nod from his mother he continued. "I asked Goten if he wanted to come with us." He cringed at the glare his father gave him. "And his parents gave him an okay to."

"See Vegeta", Bulma said victoriously. "We are going."

"Fine", Vegeta muttered. Apparently he was already sensing his defeat. "Get out of here, I'm going to conitnued my training and you better make me an even better gravity room to put in the new house, woman."

"Sure darling", she said. Now her voice was all sweat and sickly. "Let's go Trunks."

"Dad, can I train to", he asked softly, wanting to make up to his dad. "Please?"

"Not know", Vegeta grunted. "Tomorrow." Sensing that that was the final word he left together with his mother. As his mother went down to the lab he went to the kitchen, his stomach was growling again.

* * *

Trunks almost couldn't believe how fast time had moved the last few weeks. Everything seemed to have happened at once and now when he woke up on the mornings he was on the other side of the earth.

England seemed fine so far. They did talk a weird language, but with his mother's speed course and the device that made him hear it like japanese made it bearable. He knew he would have to learn it though, for when he would start school. That still seemed like a pain though.

"Can you get the post dear", his mother called for him. There was one other thing that sucked big time. Right now they lived in the middle of town, and not on a compound like before, so he could not use his powers whenever he wanted. His father had also screamed about that and it had not been a pretty sight.

"Is Goten up yet", he whined. He hoped that he would be able to fly to some remote place with Goten where he could be who he actually was.

"No he is still out from yesterday", Bulma said, bitterly. "But can you get the post."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Trunks said as walked out, in human speed, to get it. How could humans walk so slow. "Here mom." He threw the post at the table, and really he couldn't help if he threw a little bit to hard. At least the table didn't crack. Then he sat down at the table and threw himself at the food. He was so happy that they had a cook now, instead of eating his mothers food. She seriously couldn't cook at all.

"Is there any food", Goten mumbled coming down from his room. He still looked a little bit out of it since last day, when the two of them had sparred, but of course food would be the one thing to wake them.

"Yeah", Trunks said with a full mouth. This cook was good. Not like Chichi of course, but still. Goten was down from the stairs in a second and soon his mouth was just as full with food as Trunks was.

"Trunks, Goten", Bulma said softly, trying not to roll her eyes at their eating habits. Why did all Saiyan's have to eat like it was the last food in the world.

"Yes mom?" "Yes Bulma", the two of them said in choir.

"There seem to be some strange letters to the two of you", she said as she handed a letter each. The letters were made of heavy yellow like parchment and on the front it stood: _To Trunks Brief at the capsule corpse mansion in London, To Goten Son living as guest at the capsule corpse mansion in London. _

Once they began to actually read their letters they found that they were filled with nonsense about some magical school called Hogwarts and what sort of books they should buy before the school started. It all seemed like a huge prank someone had tried to pull of. Then out fell a small paper, which Bulma quickly snapped up ,too then stare wide eyed at it's contents.

"Listen everyone", she said, calling everyones attention to herself. "This might be more than just some prank." That did catch everyones attention. "In this letters it stand. _Dear muggles, I am sure you are very confused right know but everything will soon be explained. I know that everything about Hogwarts will sound like nonsense to your ears but i ask you to not throw away your papers as you will soon be visited by a professor of this very school that will demonstrate the truth to you all. I hope to see you this year at Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. Dear wished to you all headmaster McGonagall. _And that's all."

"Tch, as if wizards exist", Vegeta scoffed. He did not believe a word that had been said. "If they existed we would have sensed them years ago. It's just a bunch of nonsense."

"I still think we should keep the papers a little while", Bulma said, having seen stranger things than magic. "It won't hurt."

Trunks thoughts just couldn't let go of the subject. Think if magic existed and magic that was not like ki, but like magic. When his eyes meet Goten's he realized that Goten was just as existed that he was, if not more, and both of them just couldn't help but wish that magic actually was real.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this story and I would love for you guys to leave me a review. The direction of this story will greatly depend on the response from the readers and you guys opinions. I do have an overall thought of what direction I want to put the story in, but nothing is really set in stone^^

Love from Tinnis and ps. please R&R:)


End file.
